pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (CheerBearLoyalHeartDogandProudHeartCatTheThreeCompilationsRockz Style)
CheerBearLoyalHeartDogandProudHeartCatTheThreeCompilationsRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Burt Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Phoebe (Kid Vs. Kat) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Gunter (Sing) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Coop Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Jordan's Anger - Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Fear - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Mona Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (CheerBearLoyalHeartDogandProudHeartCatTheThreeCompilationsRockz Style) Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (CheerBearLoyalHeartDogandProudHeartCatTheThreeCompilationsRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (CheerBearLoyalHeartDogandProudHeartCatTheThreeCompilationsRockz Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (CheerBearLoyalHeartDogandProudHeartCatTheThreeCompilationsRockz Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (CheerBearLoyalHeartDogandProudHeartCatTheThreeCompilationsRockz Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (CheerBearLoyalHeartDogandProudHeartCatTheThreeCompilationsRockz Style) - Elmer Fudd My Bad *Inside Out (CheerBearLoyalHeartDogandProudHeartCatTheThreeCompilationsRockz Style) - Milhouse Van Houten Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (CheerBearLoyalHeartDogandProudHeartCatTheThreeCompilationsRockz Style): Millie Burtonburger's First Date? *Inside Out (CheerBearLoyalHeartDogandProudHeartCatTheThreeCompilationsRockz Style) Transcripts Gallery Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Category:CheerBearLoyalHeartDogandProudHeartCatTheThreeCompilationsRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof